Superstitions
by inuyasha1sasuke
Summary: A certain blond idiot hasn't had the best of luck on Friday the Thirteenth. Several accidents take place, and he swears someone's out to get him. Either that, or he's just stupid. Originally written for a project in English.


**IMPORTANT: **Before you read, I'd like you to know that this was originally just supposed to be a story for my 9th grade advanced English class about superstitions. We just finished reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, and this was for a project. I decided to write a little story (in this case, oneshot), simply about superstitions because that was the prompt. Ofcourse, Friday the Thirteenth will be here soon, so I decided to write about that. Mind you, my mind is always in fanfic mode, so I decided to write about a certain blond idiot and his rival, or in the story's case, his roommate. I didn't add any names in the story, because my teacher would think me to be completely weird to have Japanese names in my story. But I'm sure you can tell who is who, believe me.

Just as a forewarning, this sucks. And that's just putting it lightly. I was up 'till three in the morning 2 days ago because I forgot that it was due the next day, lawl. **I _don't _want constructive criticism** on this, either. I know how bad it sucks. I don't need to be told twice.

Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read. : D

* * *

Friday the Thirteenth.

That was in two more days.

A group of teens sat in a group in the middle of the classroom discussing the subject. Ofcourse, some were laughing at the thought, while others were sharing stories of past experiences and were obviously wondering what would transpire during that time in just two more days.

He was one of the ones who were laughing.

Superstitions such as that were absolutely ridiculous in his opinion. Blame it on his less-than-happy childhood, but he never believed anything unless it had known facts to back it up.

"Say, what's your opinion?" A female voice knocked him from his reverie as he looked over, finally realizing that she was talking to him. All eyes turned to him as they awaited his reply.

Unfortunately for him, he was the most "popular" guy on campus, and apparently whatever he said go'ed.

The whole class had gone completely silent he realized, looking around the room. All the girls were practically piled around him, fawning over the smallest things about him. He rarely talked to anybody, never finding it necessary. He supposed that was why everyone had gone silent.

"Stupid." he simply said, not wanting to get involved.

At the response, it was like a heavy fog had been lifted from the room as it came to life again once more with voices. A few laughed in the faces of their friends who believed those superstitions to be true. The other half who believed simply kept quiet, not wanting to offend the king of the campus. After all, anything said by the King was fact.

He hadn't a clue why he was so popular, to be honest. Anyone who knew his past would shun him right then and there. It all started in middle school, when he first arrived there from foster care. Thank God he had gotten a job during his sophomore year of high school else he would still be going back and forth between that wretched place and his aunt's after his parent's died.

When he got there, the whole student body had been curious about him. The very first thing they noticed ofcourse had to be his striking good looks. He simply couldn't help it. He was absolutely flawless in every way with his smoldering midnight eyes and long, silky obsidian locks to match with muscles toned to perfection. The girls swooned. It didn't matter that they knew absolutely nothing about him. If he was hot and made excellent grades, then he was definitely in. Not only that, but he was perfect in practically everything. From sports to musical instruments, he was the best of the best. After that, everything went from there. Nobody could top him, and that's what left him in his current predicament at being king of the campus.

And he hated every single bit of it.

Every time he simply entered a room, everything automatically stopped. He could almost swear that the girls always forgot to breathe at his appearance.

Though, despite all of that, there was always one particular person who acted completely indifferent towards him, and after a few months down the line that person had became his roommate in his apartment.

The odd thing was, he was the complete opposite from him. A blue-eyed blond who was always hyper and he could almost swear that he had ADHD, though the teen always denied it.

He was definitely different from all the rest. Though, in some cases different wasn't always better.

The blond was a complete idiot. ...Well, he _was _a blond, after all!

By the time Friday the Thirteenth rolled around, he swore somebody was out to get him with all of the bad luck he was having. Though, the raven-haired teen knew otherwise.

He was just stupid.

He started off his Saturday morning by tripping down a whole flight of stairs while going to retrieve their mail. As it turned out, he just tripped over a loose string on his ripped pants leg. He seriously needed some new pants.

Earlier that week while attempting to give himself a haircut (because he really needed one), he ended up with a sliced finger. And in the end, he had a giant bald spot in the back of his head. He didn't use a mirror to look at what he was doing because he was afraid he would break it. The other teen in the house apparently thought that to be funny, but for different reasons (he'd break it just by looking at it). Fortunately for the blond, he didn't say it.

Just a couple of hours later, he was cleaning out the fish bowl with _bleach_ and had forgotten to wash it out. He filled it up with water and placed the appropriate contents back inside, along with the fish. Not long after, the fish died.

By the end of the day, he had absolutely had it and honestly hadn't a clue why he was having a string of bad luck. He approached his roommate who was trying to hide the obvious smirk playing about his features, and asked:

"...Why _me? _Why don't _you _get bad luck?"

"It's not bad luck; you're just stupid."

Huh, why hadn't _he _thought of that?

A week had passed by since those unfortunate incidents, and he vaguely wondered if his blond idiot had gotten over everything. He found him in one of the spare rooms practicing some of his pool shots, seeing the fact that he always lost during every game. Maybe a little practice would do him some good.

...Or not.

He had hit the cue ball with the stick particularly hard near the bottom, making it bounce clear off the table and into the glass of the nearby antique china cabinet setting directly in front of it. Maybe they should've moved that.

A look of sheer horror passed over his face as he realized where the ball was headed, but it was too late to stop it. The high pitched sound of glass breaking into thousands of little shards was much louder than it should have been to the two teens currently watching the scene play out before them. Once it was over, the idiot looked like he was ready to scream out several obscenities to anyone who was listening. Though surprisingly, he held it back and gave his roommate a knowing glare who was currently leaning against the threshold smirking despite what had just transpired.

"Seven years of bad luck, idiot."

He honestly didn't know if he could take seven more years of this.

...And so it began again.

* * *

_Well, just incase anyone's wondering, I printed this out and turned it in yesterday. I just got it back today, completely graded. I received all 200 points on the projects. In other words, I received a 100%._

_Review if you have the time! I don't even care if you send me a completely jibberish/spam review. ...A review's still a review, lol. It can even have a smiley, : D_


End file.
